Resonant transducers or transformers capable of stepping up an input voltage are well known in the art. It is similarly well known that such devices will operate most efficiently, i.e. produce the most or optimum gain, at their resonant frequency. Such resonant transducers are useful in situations where it is necessary or desirable to drive an electronic device with a relatively high voltage, while the only available power supply may be of relatively low voltage. For example, it may be desirable to use a 6 or 9 volt battery, for reasons of compactness or remoteness, to power a device requiring a 120-150 volt input. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/864,029 filed May 27, 1997, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,882 describes a multilayered, laminated, piezoelectric transformer. U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/165,864 filed Nov. 16, 1999 describes a thickness mode piezoelectric transformer with end-masses. Each of these transformers demonstrates the ability to convert a primary or input voltage V1 to a higher secondary or output voltage V2 through the application of V1 to a first polarized piezoelectric ceramic layer(s) to generate an extensional stress which is then mechanically transmitted to a second tightly adhered polarized piezoelectric ceramic layer(s) which undergoes a similar and proportional extensional stress producing V2. The ratio of the first voltage V1 to the second voltage V2 is a function of the piezoelectric properties of the two layers, the size and geometry of the two disk or plate shaped layers and the size and elasticity of the ceramic layers and other adhesive and pre-stress layers as well as the electrode configuration and polarizing characteristics of the ceramic layers utilized in the devices described in the above-referenced applications. Similarly, the resonant frequency of a particular design of such a device will be determined by the same parameters.